


Just a Friendly Chat

by UselessTa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Grimes, Dom/sub, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: Rick crashes into Negan in a car chase. Negan is unconscious in his car and Rick hides him out and takes advantage of him. We all know Negan comes out on top in the end.Negan x RickLemon/Sex/Rape*No spoilers*





	Just a Friendly Chat

**Author's Note:**

> The is based on the S8E12 The Key episode. I have taken the elements of the car chase and some of the conversation between them in the episode. There are no spoilers in this fanfic. 
> 
> +This is nothing but smut.

Negan swerves down the tight alleyway and drifts into another alleyway. He looks into his side mirror, “Well look at that. It’s the prick”, he smiled to himself. Rick speeds up and smashes his car into the end of Negan's car. It sends Negan's car swerving off into the main road. Rick speeds up in the road quickly t-bones Negan's car sending it into a barrel roll. Rick loses control of his car and smashes into a light post and the car stops dead in its tracks.

Rick is dazed from the impact and stumbles out of his car. He readied his pistol pointing it to Negan's flipped car. He made his way to the back of the car and it's back window was shattered out. 

Negan was slumped over in the passenger side of the car. “Hey, get up!” Rick yelled out at Negan. Rick kicked his foot against the roof of the car. Negan did not respond and he still did not move. 

Rick holstered his gun and made his way into the flipped car. Negan was covered in blood and from what Rick could see it was not his own. Rick drug Negan out by his leather jacket and placed him on the ground. Rick went back into the car to get Negan's bat because he knew Negan would have a cow if he left it there. Rick pulled Negan up to his shoulder and made his way back to his car. He tied Negan's hands together and threw him in the back of the car with his bat. The car looked ruined but it surprisingly still worked.

_________

Negan woke up with his head pounding he tried to lift his hand up but it was tied down. “Ah, what the fuck,” Negan moaned in pain. 

“I had a feeling you were dead,” Rick obnoxiously said in the corner of the room.

“Well, you damn wrong,” Negan shifted in the seat to try and get a better look at Rick in the dark. “The saviors are coming for me.”

“It's been hours no one is coming for you.”

“Oh come on Rick, I saved them. I am their everything,” he laughed knowing it was true. “Before you got here everyone was doing fine. You fucked it up for everyone.” There was a long pause of silence and Negan shifted in his seat, “You know what Rick, I want to save your people. Something you can't do. I'll even save you too.” He smiled over at Rick in the corner.

Rick came out of the corner and slapped Negan across the face. Negan groaned in pain and Rick grabbed a handful of Negan's hair, “You can't save anyone because you don't care about anyone.”

Negan chuckled, “I care about you, Rick,” he licked his lips looking into Rick’s eyes. 

Rick punched Negan as hard as he could and he knocked back out. He untied Negan's hands from the chair and dragged him across the floor to a couch. Rick removed Negan's jacket and bloody shirt. Then he placed Negan's hands up to one of the couch’s legs and tied his hands up around it, so his hands were above his head and out of the way. 

Rick looked up and down Negan's body again and started to strip his pants down when Negan started to wake up again. “Ah, what, what are you fuckin’ doing,” Negan lazily tried to kick away Rick's hands.

“Just shut up,” Rick began to unbuckle Negan's belt while he squirmed under Rick. 

“Why are you doing this?” Negan asked while Rick threw his pants with his other clothes. 

“You talk too much,” Rick reached into his pocket to get a rag and stuffed it in Negan's mouth while he thrashed about. He got another piece of rope and tied his feet together. Rick sat on Negan's knees to keep them down and he started to tug Negan's briefs down. Negan tried to say something through the rag but Rick didn't want to hear it so he tugged on Negan's cock. 

Negan jumped and what sounded like a no came out of his mouth from the rag. Rick pumped Negan's cock till it was half hard. He then bent over and took Negan's cock into his mouth. Negan was trying to pull his hips away from him. While Rick took hold of Negan's hips to keep them pinned to the floor. 

Rick worked Negan's fat cock into his mouth stretching his mouth wide to accommodate Negan's now fully hard cock. As Rick sucked and rubbed his tongue along his shaft Negan started to push his hips up and down into Rick's mouth. Rick moaned around Negan's cock and he dropped his own hand down to rub his clothed dick. 

Rick unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants and underwear, throwing them in the pile with Negan's clothes. He let Negan's cock fall out of his mouth and Negan slightly moaned from the loss of friction. Rick turned away from him and slowly sat down on Negan's cock easing it up his ass. Rick let out a moan when he had Negan's cock balls deep in him. 

Negan slightly bucked his hips making Rick take in a sharp breath. Rick quickly looked back to see Negan's face all red. A shiver ran through Rick's body and he started to hump on Negan's cock. Rick was grunting louder and gripped Negan's thighs as he sped up his pace he quickly lost track of time. 

Rick was moaning and groaning as he was nearing his edge. Rick's asshole was gripping Negan's dick tighter. Negan began tugging on his rope-bound hands trying to get his hands untied. He finally slipped one of his handsfree then the other and quietly took the rag out of his mouth. Rick was still going at it not paying attention to him. Negan quickly grabbed a handful of his hair and smashed his face to the ground. Rick moaned and slightly screamed when he realized what happened. Negan tucked his legs under him and untied the ropes around his feet. 

Negan leaned his body over and whispered into Rick's ear, “Did you fucking think you were in control?” Negan slammed his hips flush into Rick's body. Rick grunted in pain and Negan laughed in Rick's ear. 

Negan leaned back up and gripped on to Rick’s hips. Rick pushed back into Negan while he laughed again at him. Negan pulled out till the tip of his dick was still inside of Rick and slammed his dick back in. Rick grunted and shuddered against the floor. Negan kept sliding his dick in and out getting faster with every thrust. He was slamming his dick as hard as he could into Rick's ass. Rick was grunting and moaning with every thrust. 

Rick tried to slip his hand between his legs. Then Negan smacked his hand away and gripped his hand around Rick's leaking member. Rick moaned as his cock twitched in Negan's rough hand. Negan chuckled at him as he thrust hard into Rick while he pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. 

Rick was shaking from all the stimulation he knees were about to give out as Negan gripped his cock tighter and rubbed his thumb against the tip of his dick. Rick moaned again and squirted his cum on the floor under him. Negan still played with his softening cock as he kept shoving his dick deep into Rick. 

Negan quickly pulls out of Rick and grabbed his hair. Then drug Rick's head to his crotch. Negan gripped Rick's chin and roughly opened his mouth and shoved his cock in. Rick tried his best to rub his tongue on Negan's cock as he forcefully fucked his mouth. Negan roughly thrusted a couple of times in his mouth and pulled Rick's head down further on his cock deep throating him making Rick gag. Negan grunted as his cum squirted down Rick's throat. 

Negan got up from the floor while Rick slumped down flat on the ground. Negan put on his clothes back on. He also grabbed Rick's clothes and walked over to him. Negan dropped his clothes by his head and nealed next to him and place a hand on his head slightly gripping his hair, “I told you I care about you.” Negan turned Rick's head to face him and he roughly kissed him on the lips. He let go of Rick's head making it fall back down on the ground. 

Negan started to leave when he spotted something by the chair he was earlier tied to. “Hey baby,” he bent down to pick up Lucille and placed her on his shoulder. Then he left the house making sure the door was closed to keep Rick save, “He says I don't save people. I saved you, Rick,” Negan chuckled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm trying to put more of the characters internal feelings when things happen to them. 
> 
> +I never know how to end stories very well.


End file.
